


Elfen Lied's Bizarre Adventures : Number 96 Tales

by Axa89



Category: Elfen Lied, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Human Experimentation, Original Character Death(s), Past Child Abuse, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Racism, Redemption, Vectors are Letal, bloodthirsthy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axa89/pseuds/Axa89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pericoloso mutante viene dato in affidamento al gruppo di Jotaro per aiutarli a sconfiggere Dio Brando. Riusciranno a convivere pacificamente o scorrerà il sangue ? che relazione ha il Numero 96 con il vecchio Joseph?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ Stanno arrivando” “ chi?” “ i rinforzi” , tutto il gruppo alza lo sguardo verso il cielo e vede arrivare un grande elicottero militare a cui il vecchio Joseph fa cenno di atterrare , man mano che scende il vento alza la sabbia del deserto che costringe gli altri a ripararsi il volto dai fastidiosi granelli , fortunatamente dura poco e il velivolo si arresta sulla soffice superficie , Polnareff fischia sorpreso “ addirittura i Marines in persona sono venuti ad aiutarci”, si apre il portellone centrale e un nutrito corpo di soldati armati fino ai denti scende e si dispone ai lati dell’elicottero da guerra , seguiti da due uomini di cui uno in divisa che si avvicinano a Joseph e gli stringono la mano “ vi ringrazio di aver accettato la mia richiesta , è proprio ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno” “ moderi l’’entusiasmo , siamo qui solo per ordine dal presidente degli Stati Uniti in persona a causa della pressione che la fondazione Speedwagon stava esercitando sul congresso, solo un folle vorrebbe accanto a se un mostro simile” “ colonnello , francamente penso che non sia un mostro , ciò che dovremo affrontare si che lo è” “ la pensa così? le ricordo che questo angioletto ha ucciso mille persone e non si farà scrupoli a fare con voi ciò che ha fatto a loro è nell’interesse generale che questa creatura sia impossibilitata a far del male e non mi importa che debba eliminare questo fantomatico Dio , sono quelli come lei la vera minaccia verso l’umanità , ma ahimè devo obbedire agli ordini e la metto sotto la vostra responsabilità e di quei quattro sbarbatelli che si è portato dietro” lancia un occhiataccia nella direzione di Jotaro che gli risponde “ ehi tu! non mi frega se porti una divisa , se cerchi guai li hai trovati” Joseph va a calmare il nipote “ farò finta di non aver sentito , ascoltatemi bene : se lei uccide qualcuno al di fuori dell’obiettivo vi riterrò responsabili e dovrete renderne conto al governo degli Stati Uniti e se infetta qualcuno con le sue braccia invisibili ne pagherete il prezzo , e sopratutto lei deve tassativamente tornare al laboratorio ci siamo capiti ?” “ tutto chiaro , non si preoccupi la terrò d’occhio” “ bene , anche se non credo che vi rivedrò vivo vi auguro buona fortuna “ ritorna verso il velivolo e fa un cenno ai suoi subordinati , qualche minuto dopo diversi uomini fanno scendere un enorme cilindro di acciaio a terra “ aprite la capsula di contenimento” con un telecomando le serrature della struttura si disinseriscono e quasi per magia si apre : all’interno fissata alla parete una figura quasi umana ,intrappolata in una camicia di forza con un elmetto sulla testa “Numero 96 ora ti liberiamo , se fai qualche mossa strana ti uccideremo” la slegano e la gettano a terra con un mitra puntato addosso , Joseph e gli altri guardano tutto con stupore , “ non fatele male , serve viva “ , la creatura si agita e cerca di togliersi l’elmetto , un soldato glielo toglie e mostra al gruppo il suo volto : occhi scuri , capelli vermigli e due protuberanze ossee simili a orecchie che in realtà sono le sue corna “ vi presento il Numero 96 , l’ esemplare di Diclonius da voi richiesto” , “ ma è una ragazzina” nota Kakyoin “ non giudicare dalle apparenze , è tra le più forti della sua razza” il vecchio si avvicina alla bambina che quasi non reagisce “ ciao , ti ricordi di me ?” non risponde , ha lo sguardo basso e vitreo “ cosa le avete fatto?” un soldato gli mostra una siringa “ gli abbiamo somministrato una forte dose di un farmaco che l’ha momentaneamente paralizzata , così non potrà usare i vettori per un po’" poi la solleva di peso e la getta a terra con violenza senza che possa reagire e non contento gli dà un calcio per farla rotolare su se stessa : è nuda e respira a fatica , Joseph scioccato dal trattamento disumano, da un pugno in faccia al militare con tutta la forza che ha in corpo rompendogli il naso , in un istante è circondato dai commilitoni con i mitra puntati addosso , il colonnello da lontano con un cenno li manda via “perdoni l’irruenza dei miei uomini , spero che non l’abbiano offesa” mentre il portatore di Hermit Purple prende in braccio la ragazzina e si dirige verso il resto del gruppo , dietro di lui i militari rientrano nell’elicottero e ripartono verso l’ignoto .  
“ hey vecchio, pensi seriamente che una mocciosa possa aiutarci a battere Dio?” Jotaro guarda con curiosità la bambina dai capelli rossi che il nonno ha in braccio “ questa è la nostra arma segreta” sorride e apre lo sportello della Jeep dove la adagia delicatamente sui sedili posteriori , Kakyoin e Polnareff lo seguono e con aria interrogativa gli chiedono “ come sarebbe a dire è la nostra arma segreta ?” “ lei ha la capacità di disabilitare gli Stand altrui,tramite le sue braccia invisibili” “ braccia invisibili ? non è una portatrice come noi?” “ no” . Ripartono verso la città più vicina dove hanno prenotato un hotel con il francese dai capelli d’argento alla guida del 4x4 , Jotaro al posto del passeggero e Kakyoin e il vecchio Joseph dietro insieme al numero 96 ancora in stato semi comatoso , “ ora la portiamo con noi in stanza e gli troviamo qualcosa da mangiare e vestire aspettando che si riprenda” “ poi, spero che ci spiegherai chi è davvero questa ragazzina e perché ha le corna” “ vi spiegherò tutto con calma dopo”.  
Arrivati in città , raggiungono la destinazione dove c’è Abdul che li aspetta con dei sacchetti in mano “ bentornati” “ hai comprato quello che ti ho chiesto?” “ tutto a posto ,è tutto qui “ il gruppo entra nella struttura con la piccola saldamente in braccio a Joseph che l’ha coperta alla bene e meglio con un lenzuolo , raggiunto il corridoio delle camere alla biforcazione: Kakyoin , Jotaro e Polnareff vanno a destra mentre Joseph , Abdul e il giovane Diclonius vanno a sinistra dove entrati nella loro stanza accompagnano dietro di loro la porta chiudendola a chiave . 


	2. 2

I due uomini svuotano le buste dove vi sono i vestiti e gli accessori per il numero 96 che li guarda catatonica da uno dei letti su cui è distesa “ allora facciamo l’inventario: vestiti,scarpe,pigiama, dentifricio con spazzolino , pettine , saponi , shampoo , bagnoschiuma , tramezzini , frutta e acqua fresca , pare che sia tutto” “ dobbiamo solo vestirla” si avvicinano per toglierle quel lenzuolo scolorito per farle indossare i nuovi abiti che le hanno comprato , Abdul è in imbarazzo “ mi sento un pedofilo” “ amico mio , pensa di cambiare tua figlia piccola” la denudano e rimangono scioccati : un fisico provato dalla lunga prigionia e dalla denutrizione,con cicatrici ed escoriazioni souvenir dei precedenti esperimenti , nessuna traccia di massa grassa in nessun punto del suo ossuto corpicino , uno spettacolo terribile simile a ciò che si vede nei paesi più poveri del pianeta “ l’alimentavano solo tramite delle flebo” il vecchio mostra al compagno i segni nelle braccia della piccola “ sbrighiamoci così le diamo da mangiare” : per prima cosa le mettono le mutandine e i calzini poi una camicetta celeste e una gonnellina plissettata di un colore più scuro , l’aiutano a mettersi seduta e le pettinano i capelli , soddisfatti dal risultato le sistemano il cuscino e le sollevano la testa per metterla a suo agio “ scusami, devo uscire un attimo , Abdul puoi preparare tu qualcosa per lei?” “si certo” ed esce dalla stanza .  
Pochi istanti dopo improvvisamente numero 96 si alza di scatto a sedere , il suo sguardo prima vuoto si rianima e comincia a librarsi in volo : Abdul mentre prepara un sandwich , da dei morsi a una mela senza accorgersi del pericolo incombente ,infatti dietro di lui la bambina si avvicina fulminea alle sue spalle “ è buona?” gli chiede con freddezza all’egiziano che si gira e se la ritrova a faccia a faccia , il frutto cade in terra , lei sorride innocentemente e gli parla ancora con voce da film horror “ raccoglila e gustatela perché sarà l’ultima che mangerai “ torna improvvisamente seria e lo guarda negli occhi e lui come immobilizzato dal terrore ricambia lo sguardo nei suoi di ghiaccio e poi più nulla.  
Un tremendo boato squarcia il silenzio dell’albergo , gli ospiti delle altre stanze escono terrorizzati pensando ad un esplosione e vengono raggiunti dal personale di servizio che con cautela si avvicina alla camera incriminata per vedere cosa stia succedendo, grazie al passe-partout riescono ad entrare e vedono che la stanza è in briciole : letti , armadio e scrivania divelti e fatti a pezzi , la tv disintegrata a terra , i muri crepati e un enorme squarcio nella parete frontale grande come un tunnel ed al centro lei, il numero 96 che con lo sguardo basso sembra non reagire “ hey piccola, stai bene?” le chiede un cameriere ma non gli risponde “ sei sola? dove sono i tuoi genitori? sai chi è stato a fare ciò?” si avvicina e le tocca una spalla , lei si gira e lo guarda e la testa del poveretto scoppia in mille pezzi schizzando sangue e cervello dappertutto ,il suo corpo decapitato cade ai suoi piedi, gli altri colleghi inorriditi dalla macabra vista scappano a gambe levate ma non riescono ad uscire dal campo d’azione dei vettori del Diclonius che tagliano a pezzi i poveretti dissezionandoli come con un bisturi chirurgico : il sangue ha riempito parte del corridoio dove arti , teste e organi interni si mescolano fino a confondersi ; i clienti urlando scappano dal piano disordinatamente : c’è chi cade dalle scale , chi viene schiacciato dalla calca della folla all’ascensore , chi vomita dal disgusto e c’è chi rimane impietrito e non riesce a muoversi come una famiglia di tre persone che sentendosi in trappola si accuccia in un angolo del corridoio , venendo comunque notati dal mutante che con sguardo omicida si avvicina a loro che tremano e piangono ed implorano pietà “ ti supplico , non ucciderci , ho moglie e un figlio piccolo” pigola il capofamiglia , numero 96 si accovaccia a sua volta e accennando un sorriso dice “ non temere per loro , ve ne andrete all’inferno tutti assieme così non vi sentirete soli , preparatevi è ora di dire addio a questo mondo” sta per sferrare un fendente con una delle sue braccia per decapitare i poveretti quando all’improvviso viene colpita da un pugno talmente violento che la sbalza dall’altra parte del corridoio facendola sbattere al muro : è un pugno di Star Platinum il potente Stand di Jotaro Kujo che è intervenuto appena in tempo “ non so chi sei in realtà e neanche ho voglia di saperlo , ma di una cosa sono sicuro : ti darò una lezione che non ti scorderai mai , rimpiangerai il giorno in cui sei nata razza di mostro in miniatura psicopatico” dall’altra parte il Silpelit si rialza da terra e con il dorso della mano si asciuga il sangue dalla bocca e lo guarda con uno sguardo carico d’odio e di sfida “ maledetto bastardo , sei un morto che cammina e neanche lo sai” parte a razzo e in pochi istanti raggiunge il ragazzo che per tutta risposta si difende con SP che la martella di pugni facendola grondare di sangue , incredibilmente si rialza di nuovo stupendo anche Jotaro “ per essere poco più di una mocciosa hai una resistenza niente male”, “ sono abituata a ben altro , i tuoi pugni mi fanno il solletico” riparte all’attacco e prende con le braccia invisibili il bavero della giacca del ragazzo sollevandolo da terra e sbattendolo contro tutte le pareti con violenza facendo cadere pezzi di muro “ questo è solo un’assaggio , ti potrei uccidere mille volte se volessi “ lo lascia andare e questi cade a terra apparentemente stordito “ voglio darti una possibilità , se mi chiederai perdono in ginocchio forse potrei graziosamente risparmiarti la vita “ “ chiederti perdono? in ginocchio?( sorridendo) ecco la mia risposta…ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!!!!!!” SP la colpisce con centinaia di colpi anzi migliaia che la riducono ad una pozza di sangue inerme sul pavimento , Jotaro si rialza a fatica e guarda il corpo martoriato del Diclonius e fa per andarsene quando come un lampo qualcosa attraversa il cervello del giovane che cade a terra privo di sensi e lei prima ferita quasi a morte è di nuovo in piedi e ride in maniera maniacale “ povero idiota , ho disabilitato il tuo amato Star Platinum , ora sei completamente indifeso , ti ammazzerò e ti farò in così tanti pezzi che neanche tua madre potrà riconoscerti” sta per dare il colpo di grazia quando viene bersagliata da oggetti simili a pietre “EMERALD SPLASH!!!” , Noriaki Kakyoin insieme a Hierophant Green e Jean- Pierre Polnareff con Silver Chariot sono venuti a soccorrere l’amico “ bene bene bene , altri due eroi pronti ad immolarsi per la causa , non preoccupatevi raggiungerete presto il vostro compagno “ un vortice di aria avvolge completamente il numero 96 che fa vibrare i suoi vettori a velocità impressionanti “ gioite , sarà una morte rapida” “ Non ne sarei così sicura , sarai tu a cadere , Silver Chariot non è secondo a nessuno in velocità , ti farò chiudere il becco” il francese parte all’attacco , il fioretto del suo Stand è pronto a colpire ma lei non è da meno e riesce a deviare il colpo e mette a segno un pugno ben assestato in faccia a Polnareff che impatta contro la parete “ pensi che ci vuole così poco a mettermi KO?” si rialza immediatamente anche con il naso rotto “ la pagherai per aver deturpato il mio bel viso” ,riparte più determinato di prima ma viene fermato nuovamente dal groviglio di braccia telecinetiche che lo immobilizzano all’istante “ sei fastidioso come un insetto, ora proverai dolore” con le sue mani strappa i nervi delle braccia del francese che cade a terra in preda ai dolori , ora l’attenzione del Diclonius si concentra su Kakyoin che sta soccorrendo Totaro ancora esanime “ fermami se ci riesci” e mentre si prepara ad attaccare succede l’incredibile : Polnareff approfittando dalla distrazione della mutante riesce a infilzarla con SC alla massima velocità trapassandole l’intestino , e lei cade a terra senza un lamento mentre un fiotto di sangue scuro fuoriesce dalla ferita che cerca di tamponare con una mano , intanto il francese anche se persa la sensibilità alle braccia si rialza e accompagnato dal suo Stand raggiunge la ragazzina che sta agonizzando “ chi era che doveva morire ?” , furioso sta per darle il colpo di grazia quando una voce interrompe l’azione “ Jean-Pierre fermati !!” , è il vecchio Joseph che è tornato e il Diclonius guardando l’uomo cambia totalmente atteggiamento e lo chiama con tutto la voce che ha in corpo “NONNO” con un sorriso di pura gioia dipinto sul volto e con le braccia tese verso di lui , “ Eccomi sono qui , Sasha” s’inginocchia e accarezza il viso della bambina “ nonno , mi dispiace tanto , sono stata di nuovo cattiva, non ho potuto fare niente per fermarla lei era più forte di me” “ lo so,non preoccuparti non è colpa tua “ “si che lo è , lei dice che non si può convivere con gli umani e che devono morire tutti e io le ho dato ascolto,pensavo che avesse ragione e che chi mi aveva incarcerato doveva pagare sopratutto ciò che hanno fatto a mia sorella” tossisce “ non sforzarti, ti porto da un medico” la prende in braccio “ ma lei non conosceva te , sei l’unico che è stato gentile genuinamente con me e per la prima volta ho avuto il dubbio che forse le nostre razze potrebbero convivere pacificamente ma lei non voleva cedere a questo dubbio e continuava a uccidere con le mie mani…ma adesso sono felice perché tu sei qui con me , ti prego…stringimi più forte…non lasciarmi sola” “ Sasha!!!!” non può più rispondere , il suo corpo si rilassa tra le braccia del vecchio Joseph che esclama“ è morta”.


	3. 3

Arriva la polizia chiamata dal direttore dell’albergo con le squadre di primo soccorso per riportare la calma e l’ordine nell’edificio : i paramedici portano via con loro i sopravvissuti sotto shock e la polizia scientifica comincia a fare rilevamenti e ricomporre i resti di quei infelici per poterne dare una giusta sepoltura dopo l’autopsia, anche tre membri del gruppo vengono portati in barella al vicino ospedale : Jotaro con una possibile commozione cerebrale , Polnareff per sospetti danni alle braccia e Abdul per fratture multiple ,gli agenti della scientifica prendono in consegna anche il cadavere della responsabile di tutto ciò che è rimasto in braccio al vecchio che lo stringeva con forza , dopo aver faticato un po' a toglierglielo dalle mani lo mettono in un sacco apposito chiudendolo sul davanti con una cerniera per poi portarlo velocemente giù lasciando Joseph interdetto e attonito con la sola compagnia di Kakyoin che non si spiega il tanto dolore per quella perdita.   
Diverse autoambulanze lasciano l’hotel per arrivare al primo ospedale , tra cui anche quella con il corpo di Sasha che è avvolto nel sacco per cadaveri percorrendo la stessa strada , all’improvviso mezzo chilometro prima dell’arrivo proprio quell’ambulanza cambia direzione , entrando nel centro storico dove si perde nelle antiche viuzze per poi arrivare davanti a un antico palazzo ottocentesco : due uomini vestiti da paramedici scendono dal mezzo e fanno scendere anche l’autista che tremando come una foglia ubbidisce sotto la minaccia di una pistola , altri due complici aprono i portelli posteriori e scaricano la sacca prendendola uno davanti e l’altra dietro per trasportarla nel retro della villa dove un uomo dall’alto cappello insieme ad un falco sulla spalla li attendono per fargli strada “ fate presto , sua Eccellenza vi sta aspettando” poi si rivolge agli altri due “ non voglio testimoni” ed entra in villa , poco dopo si ode solo uno sparo e niente altro più.   
“ Si , è morta , venitela pure a prendere” Joseph riattacca la cornetta al telefono della cabina telefonica e si lascia andare a un lungo sospiro , rientra in ospedale dove lo aspettano i suoi compagni , dove chi più e chi meno, si stanno rimettendo dalle ferite causate dallo scontro con Sasha che fortunatamente sono meno gravi di quello che sembrano “allora , quando verranno a prenderla?” “ stasera” beve un sorso d’acqua dalla bottiglietta di plastica che ha con se e si siede su uno dei tanti letti della stanza “ è stata una disfatta su tutti i punti di vista, mi dispiace ragazzi , ci ho provato” “ Signor Joestar seriamente pensava che una creatura simile potesse fare a caso nostro?” “ lo speravo , Sasha era la ragazza giusta per fronteggiare Dio , le sue abilità avrebbero chiuso la faccenda in poco tempo Jean-Pierre” “ giusto! un’altro Dio per sconfiggere Dio” lapidario Jotaro si allontana per fumare una sigaretta mormorando un “ ma per favore” , “ beh! non ha tutti i torti” ribatte Abdul “ a pensare che me lo aveva promesso , si promesso che non avrebbe fatto più male a nessuno” “ è inutile pensarci ancora , è andata come andata se non la fermavo io , l’avrebbe fatto qualcun’altro e poi non capisco tutto questo attaccamento a dispetto di ciò che ha fatto” Polnareff si stende sul suo letto e inizia a fissare il soffitto “ ci deve essere qualcosa sotto , non è vero signor Joestar?” incalza Kakyoin “ se ne vuole parlare , lo ascolteremo volentieri” “ Noriaki ha ragione” l’egiziano poggia la mano sulla spalla dell’amico “ fatti forza dobbiamo affrontare ancora molti pericoli e non sai quanti guerrieri Stand ci avrà sguinzagliato contro quel bastardo di Dio Brando, in questo momento la nostra priorità è batterlo e salvare la vita a tua figlia” il vecchio ricambia il gesto mettendo la sua mano sulla spalla di Abdul che ribadisce “ se vuoi parlare , sai a chi rivolgerti , basta scegliere ” .   
Joseph lascia gli amici riposare e lui e il giovane Kakyoin escono dalla stanza e si incamminano verso l’uscita quando vedono arrivare come una furia il colonnello dell’altra volta con un manipolo di poliziotti del posto “ cercavo proprio lei Signor Joestar” “ colonnello ,credevo che avesse già recuperato il corpo e se ne fosse andato” “lo avrei fatto se AVESSI TROVATO IL CORPO!!!” “ come sarebbe a dire?” “ non faccia lo gnorri , sa benissimo di cosa parlo , qui il corpo del Diclonius non è mai arrivato” per Joseph è uno shock “ ma se ho visto con i miei occhi l’ambulanza con il sacco partire dall’hotel” “ non so che gioco stia giocando ma le conviene collaborare altrimenti…” “ altrimenti cosa?” Kakyoin si para tra il militare e il vecchio “ non sono affari che ti riguardano , levati di mezzo” “no che non mi levo di mezzo , lei ci vuole accusare di qualcosa che non abbiamo fatto “ “ attento come parli o ti spedisco in galera per complicità in sottrazione di cadavere” “prima di tutto come si permette a fare queste insinuazioni senza uno straccio di prova? e poi lei qui non conta nulla ed io non sono cittadino USA perciò non può farmi niente , casomai la colpa è vostra che vi siete persi un cadavere da sotto il naso , riflettete prima di aprir bocca ” “ razza di insolente se fossi stato mio figlio ti avrei messo in riga a forza di calci in culo…ma vedendo come vai conciato forse ti sarebbe anche piaciuto” al ragazzo va il sangue al cervello e si avventa sul militare prendendolo a calci e pugni vomitando insulti irripetibili , Joseph lo trattiene a malapena “LASCIAMI!!!!LASCIAMI ANDARE, IO LO AMMAZZO” “ è un pazzo arrestatelo “ così ordina il graduato a terra con ecchimosi e naso rotto ,ben quattro agenti ci vogliono per calmare Kakyoin e mettergli le manette “FORZA AFFRONTAMI SE HAI CORAGGIO , NON PARARTI DIETRO A QUESTI LECCAPIEDI , FAMMI VEDERE QUANTO SEI UOMO, CACCIALE QUESTE PALLE !!!!” gli sputa addosso e i poliziotti lo devono portare via a viva forza “ questo mi dimostra che da voi ci si deve aspettare di tutto “ si rimette a posto la giacca “ anche che potreste aver rubato il cadavere di un esemplare appartenente agli Stati Uniti per rivenderlo al miglior offerente , chi mi dice che non l’abbia dato ai russi?” “ io non le rispondo neanche” “ vedrà che ne risponderà davanti al congresso e al Presidente in persona , non finisce qui ,sopratutto con i suoi sodali , vedrà che il Diclonius uscirà fuori e per voi sarà finita” “ un cenno e lui e la sua cricca se ne vanno e il vecchio gli urla da lontano“ NON VI BASTA AVERLA TORTURATA DA VIVA? EH? VOLETE SPERIMENTARE ANCHE SUL SUO CADAVERE ? SPERO CHE NON LA TROVIATE MAI ! MI HA SENTITO ? MAI , DOVETE LASCIARLA IN PACE” furioso da un pugno al muro . 


	4. 4

_Sono Morta?_

_che sciocca certo che lo sono,è stato quel tipo strano a uccidermi,ma non provo nessun rancore anzi , mi ha liberato di un peso insopportabile , di quel mostro che faceva terra bruciata attorno a me , finalmente non sentirò più la sua voce scavarmi nel cervello._  
 _Chissà dove sono , fluttuo nel nulla e tutto mi sembra uguale ,che sia il Purgatorio?lo spero , perché l’inferno l’ho sperimentato in terra._  
 _Ti rivedrò mai Sorella mia ? probabilmente no , tu sei in paradiso: sei morta come una martire, non gli hai dato la soddisfazione di vederti piangere neanche quando ti macellarono viva , neanche un lamento quando sotto i miei occhi ti vivisezionarono mentre tu respiravi ancora, per questo forse sono caduta e sono divenuta un orco, un demone che cammina tra gli uomini , in fondo le corna fanno di te un mostro e non puoi essere altrimenti._  
 _Si, le ho dato retta , La Voce del Dna che ci esorta a uccidere gli esseri umani mi ha teso la mano e quando toccai il fondo gliela diedi : avevo fatto la mia scelta._  
 _Mille umani per ogni Diclonius ucciso , mi sembrava il prezzo giusto che dovevano pagare per averci fatto soffrire, come erano soliti dire?occhio per occhio,dente per dente. E che sia così allora._  
 _Uccidevo nei modi più efferati possibili , ogni volta che si presentava un’occasione o quando abbassavano la guardia , li squartavo come i maiali che erano, ma la cosa strana e che non provavo nulla , per me la loro esistenza non valeva una mia singola emozione , come se non fossero mai esistiti ._  
 _Ho continuato a sterminarli fino a perdere il conto delle vittime , ma la mia sete di sangue non si placava , come una droga che ti inietti nelle vene , non puoi più fare a meno di continuare . Adoravo mutilarli piano piano e vederli contorcersi nel loro sangue, era la mia guerra privata ed avrei portato igiene in questo mondo mondandolo della loro presenza , ma qualcosa fece vacillare le mie certezze ._  
 _Joseph Joestar , il mio nonnetto , è l’unica cosa buona che rimpiango del mondo dei vivi , potevo tornare bambina con lui e riavere l’illusione di un infanzia perduta e dell’innocenza che non avevo più, sapere che qualcuno ti ama può farti superare mille difficoltà di ogni giorno di ordinaria ferocia._  
 _Avevo deciso di dire basta con le stragi per non perdere il suo affetto , volevo tornare buona come un tempo e imparare a convivere con gli Homo Sapiens , per lui avrei addirittura perdonato gli assassini di mia sorella e tutto il mondo se solo me lo avesse chiesto._  
 _La Voce era rabbiosa e mi chiamava traditrice, cominciai ad ignorarla e farmi forza per trovare un mio equilibrio._  
 _Quando mi dissero che sarei uscita per volontà di Joseph Joestar ero al settimo cielo. Non vedevo l’ora di incontrarlo , dicevano che mi aspettava all’ingresso principale e che mi avrebbe adottato , ma ahimè la mia felicità durò poco : appena fuori della mia cella mi iniettarono nel collo una sostanza che mi paralizzò all’istante, coloro che dovevano scortarmi fino alla mia nuova vita mi stuprarono a turno ridendo di gusto alle mie lacrime , non potevo gridare o usare i vettori per difendermi , ero alla loro mercee ._  
 _Già altre volte avevano abusato sessualmente di noi Silpelit e ogni volta era più doloroso e umiliante del precedente , per difendere te sorella mia mi offrivo alle perversioni degli uomini del centro e non sai che schifo provavo ogni volta che mi eiaculavano dentro il loro seme marcio , pregando che non ti facessero del male, non sai quanto odio provavo quando ci trascinavano per le corna e spingevano la testa sul nostro vomito misto al loro sperma per umiliarci._  
 _Io per te mi sono sempre rialzata ad ogni colpo che ricevevo , ma quest’ultima volta qualcosa in me si spezzò quando mi dissero che era una balla e che si erano divertiti solo a sfregiarmi ancora una volta, non ebbi la forza di urlare , mi rinchiusero in un sarcofago e mi spedirono lontano ._  
 _In quella nuova prigionia la Voce si rifece sotto e mi diede una nuova possibilità di scelta : sperare che almeno il vecchio mi amasse o distruggere l’umanità con tutto il potere dei Diclonius ?_  
 _Ti ho dato retta l’ultima volta ed ho avuto conferma che il nonno prova affetto per me , posso perdermi in pace nell’oblio . Ti saluto Sorella mia amata la morte è il più grande dono che si possa dare a una come me._  
 _Rassegnata e serena voglio vagare nell’eternità ma qualcosa me lo impedisce, come una luce che abbaglia i miei occhi e l’eco di una voce che mi vuole chiamare a sé “ svegliati “ ma io non voglio seguirla , ora ho la pace che cerco ma lei continua a martellare “ avanti,devi svegliarti…ora” qualcuno mi prende per mano e mi trascina nel tunnel di luce e poi…un dolore sordo al viso, apro gli occhi e mi metto a sedere , respiro a fatica e mi fa male il petto,Sono su un letto e accanto a me due uomini che mi dicono_ “ bentornata tra di noi”.


	5. 5

Si è fatta mattina Joseph e gli altri sono davanti al commissariato per prendere Kakyoin che ha passato la notte in camera di sicurezza , il giovane rosso esce e scende i scalini che li separa dagli amici che senza dire nulla l’abbracciano e lo fanno salire in auto . Polnareff guida la Jeep in mezzo alle strade trafficate del Cairo , Joseph è al suo fianco , dietro un po' stretti Jotaro,Abdul e Kakyoin tutti in un religioso silenzio infranto proprio da quest’ultimo poco dopo “ Ora cosa facciamo?” “ bella domanda” gli risponde il francese “ seriamente, come dobbiamo comportarci da ora in poi? ignoriamo la cosa e continuiamo a dare la caccia a Dio o ci occupiamo del cadavere di una ragazzina scomparso nel nulla tralasciando la nostra missione principale?” “ controbatte sempre Kakyoin “ siamo tra l’incudine e il martello signori , Se Scegliamo il cadavere la signora Holly morirà e non solo lei , tutti quanti saremmo soggiogati dalla diabolica ombra di quel vampiro , se scegliamo Dio avremo gli USA interi contro se non addirittura l’intera NATO che naturalmente vorrebbero indietro ciò che considerano a tutti gli effetti un arma di distruzione di massa e se questa cadesse in mani di qualche folle anche in questo caso il mondo intero sarebbe in pericolo, sinceramente non sono prospettive rosee” Jotaro sbadigliando si abbassa la visiera del cappello “ perché cianciare di cose inutili quando potreste fare benissimo silenzio” “ ma nipote , te ne rendi conto ciò che dici ? cose inutili?” il nonno è allibito come il resto del gruppo solo il rosso non è stupito dall’atteggiamento del diciassettenne “ tsk! tipico del nostro JoJo, mica ha paura nooo!!! tanto non rischia di suo eh?succede quel che succede non schioda mai da quella faccia di bronzo che si ritrova ,mai una soluzione ai problemi è uscita dalla sua bocca , tanto sono gli altri a risolverteli per te così non hai la fatica di alzare il tuo divino deretano per fare qualcosa ,ha sempre mandato avanti gli altri a farsi il culo mentre la sua unica si atteggiava a macho e si prendeva tutti i meriti di qualcosa che non ha mai fatto” di nuovo la rabbia monta in Kakyoin , gli altri si guardano preoccupati “ Noriaki calmati , sai come è fatto” il francese al volante cerca di allentare la tensione “litigare non serve a nulla” “ zitto tu , che con questo stronzo non ho ancora finito” apparentemente Jotaro non reagisce “ non fa altro che dormire e fumare quelle cazzo di sigarette e sparire quando hai bisogno di lui, forse non è vero ?” “ se lo dici tu “ indifferente come sempre il moro guarda da tutt’altra parte e questo fa imbestialire ancora di più il rosso che passa alle maniere pesanti “ sei un bluff, un montato di testa , un imbecille tutto muscoli e niente cervello che si nasconde dietro al suo Stand per farsi bello perché sa che senza gli avrebbero fatto il culo diverse volte e noi stronzi che gli reggiamo il gioco , volete mettervelo in testa che di voi non gli frega niente? è un figlio di puttana senz’anima che gioca con la vita degli altri , per prima cosa quella di sua madre” Jotaro lo guarda innervosito “ dove vuoi andare a parare ? “ “ voglio andare a parare che hai sempre vinto perché non eri tu ad essere forte ma gli altri ad essere delle emerite teste di cazzo, sei un fallito” il teppista lo guarda con commiserazione e Kakyoin non ci vede più dalla rabbia “ non ho altra scelta per avere la tua attenzione che dirti una bella cosa sulla tua mammina : s’è l’è fatta tutta la scuola quando tu non eri in casa , è una vera troia ninfomane che gli piace il cazzo in ogni suo buco , me la sono scopata alla grande anche io caro JoJo e se non ci credi chiedi a qualunque dei nostri compagni” ride di soddisfazione mentre vede un Jotaro genuinamente sconvolto che in un istante scatta come una molla e come una belva si avventa sul rosso , lo prende per il colletto e gli grida “ CAZZO HAI DETTO DI MIA MADRE?” Kakyoin rincara la dose “ che è UNA GRANDISSIMA PUTTANA SUCCHIACAZZI!!” non ci vede più, Jotaro perde il lume della ragione e comincia a sbraitare “ FIGLIO DI PUTTANA,ROTTO IN CULO,INGRATO,TI SPACCO LA FACCIA” il rosso serafico lo guarda negli occhi e con aria di sfida gli dice “provaci” , allora il moro grida ancora più forte fino diventare paonazzo “ HEY TU CHE GUIDI,FERMA L’AUTO” , i due passeggeri davanti si guardano in faccia “ ma sei impazzito? siamo in mezzo al traffico, mica posso fermarla dove mi pare” “HO DETTO, FERMA QUESTA CAZZO DI AUTO O TI CONCIO PER LE FESTE,RAZZA D’IMBECILLE” da un calcio al sedile del guidatore “ SMETTILA O CI FARAI AMMAZZARE TUTTI” Abdul cerca di trattenerlo ma il giovane non ragiona più e per liberarsi dell’egiziano gli da un cazzotto in pieno volto e ricomincia a dare calci al sedile del povero Polnareff che per non finire fuori strada è costretto a fare una derapata in mezzo alla carreggiata e piantarsi li ,sotto gli occhi stupefatti degli altri guidatori che per evitare il fuoristrada si tamponano uno con l’altro creando un mega ingorgo fortunatamente senza conseguenze di rilievo , Jotaro apre la portiera , si catapulta fuori e va letteralmente fuori di testa : si toglie la giacca e il cappello che porta sempre e li getta per terra violentemente “ VIENI FUORI BASTARDO!!!! AFFRONTAMI SE HAI I COGLIONI SOTTO,VIGLIACCO!!!” girando attorno alla macchina come un leone in gabbia , Kakyoin esce immediatamente e a muso duro si avvicina al coetaneo e lo guarda negli occhi “ eccomi , fammi vedere quanto valgono i tuoi di coglioni” il moro gli da una violenta spinta che lo fa cadere a terra, di tutta risposta Kakyoin con una rapidità insospettata ricambia il favore con un placcaggio degno di un rugbista , gli fa sbattere la testa sull’asfalto e lo mette sotto cominciando a prenderlo a pugni ma Jojo si ribella subito , con un diretto alla mandibola se lo stacca di dosso ,il ragazzo con la giacca verde si pulisce il sangue che gli esce dal labbro e si massaggia il mento “ carogna” ,si rifà sotto ma il moro lo colpisce allo stomaco togliendogli il fiato e con un altro pugno gli rompe uno zigomo “DOVE CAZZO è FINITA LA TUA ARROGANZA EH? FORZA FATTI SOTTO CHE CON TE NON HO ANCORA FINITO” ma Kakyoin è lungi da dichiararsi sconfitto e con un calcio impatta su un fianco scoperto di Jotaro al livello del fegato che lo fa piegare a due dal dolore e con un altro calcio in faccia lo manda a tappeto “ Cristo, fa male!” “ resta giù Jojo, questa volta hai perso “ ma lui si rialza anche se ha un dolore lancinante al fianco e con tutta la forza in corpo , lo prende per il collo , lo alza da terra e lo sbatte sul cofano della macchina , gli altri del gruppo intervengono ,bloccandoli e dividendoli evitando che si ammazzino fra di loro “ BASTA ,SMETTETELA TUTTI E DUE !!!” Joseph si mette in mezzo ai litiganti mentre Abdul con il naso gocciolante di sangue blocca Kakyoin e Polnareff Jotaro “ MI VERGOGNO DI VOI , INVECE DI PENSARE ALLE COSE SERIE VI METTETE A LITIGARE COME DEI RAGAZZINI” si guarda attorno e nota che si è formato un nutrito gruppo di curiosi che muniti di macchine fotografiche e telecamere stanno riprendendo la surreale scena “LO VEDETE? STIAMO FACENDO RIDERE I POLLI , SIAMO LO ZIMBELLO DELL’EGITTO” da un pugno alla carrozzeria della Jeep per rabbia , il nipote si libera del francese e va dal nonno e gli dice “ LEVATI DAL CAZZO VECCHIO IMBECILLE , HA OFFESO ANCHE TUA FIGLIA E VUOI LASCIARGLIELA PASSARE LISCIA?” il vecchio a queste parole gli molla un manrovescio da record che lascia interdetto il diciassettenne “ ti credevo un uomo , invece sei un ragazzino viziato che l’avuta vinta sempre,purtroppo tua madre è una debole se fossi stato al suo posto te le avrei date di santa ragione più spesso fino a farti passare la voglia di fare il superuomo ,ora fammi il sacrosanto favore di sederti in macchina e di tacere o per lo meno di dire cose intelligenti invece di sparare stronzate, se no lascia perdere”, il ragazzo è basito e prova a ribattere “ ma..” , ne arriva un altro ancora più violento di prima di schiaffo “ te ne darò finche non ubbidirai e non provare a guardarmi in cagnesco o minacciarmi con il tuo Stand , userò la mano artificiale così non mi stancherò di dartele e né sono capacissimo” Jotaro umiliato per la prima volta abbassa lo sguardo e se ne va in auto dove si siede e si massaggia le guance , Polnareff e Abdul sono stupefatti e il francese dai capelli argentati fa un fischio di approvazione , Joseph va dall’altro ragazzo che si aspetta lo stesso trattamento ma lui non lo tocca neanche “ in questo momento non ho parole adatte per descrivere ciò che penso di te “ e gli gira le spalle “ Mohammed , Jean Pierre vi aspetto seduto, se avete bisogno di me sapete dove sono” apre lo sportello e si siede al posto del passeggero , guarda dietro e vede il nipote con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime di vergogna, per un attimo i due s’incontrano con gli sguardi ma il più giovane lo distoglie verso altro dissimulando la tristezza e la rabbia per il trattamento ricevuto mentre Kakyoin frustrato dalla situazione decide di andarsene per un po' , dicendo agli altri di non aspettarlo, avrebbe continuato il viaggio da solo .


	6. 6

“Bentornata tra noi” _quella voce mi rimbomba nel cervello , io mi ritrovo seduta su quel letto in un luogo che non conosco,dove tutto è buio e ogni cosa che c’è è in_ _rovina_ “ dove sono?” “ sei al sicuro a casa tua” _alzo gli occhi e guardo i due uomini che mi sono accanto : uno ha un lungo e buffo cappello e la faccia dipinta mentre l’altro ha i capelli viola ,la pelle più scura e una ridicola tiara con un cuore giallo e sopratutto non portava pantaloni_ “ questa non è casa mia , io non l’ho mai avuta una casa “ “ ora adesso ce l’hai” , _sorrido_ “ i morti non hanno bisogno di dimore” “ ma tu non sei morta” “ certo che lo sono” _gli faccio per mostrare la ferita sull’addome_ _quando mi accorgo che questa non c’era più_ “ ma che diavolo…?” , _l’uomo dal cappello mi risponde_ “ devi ringraziare Sua Eccellenza per quello” _non capisco_ “ e chi sarebbe?” “ colui che ti ha riportato in vita donandoti un po' del suo prezioso sangue ,ritieniti una privilegiata” _io tornata in vita? non è possibile, nessuno torna dalla morte , che sia stato solo tutto frutto della mia mente ? sono confusa : un attimo prima ero tra le braccia del mio nonnino e ora in questo luogo strano …certo deve_ _essere l’effetto del cocktail di farmaci che mi hanno somministrato nel centro ,ne sono sicura , ho immaginato tutto!!_ “ allora non sono mai partita dal laboratorio”, _l’uomo senza pantaloni alza un sopracciglio_ “ questo non è un laboratorio, ti stai sbagliando” _bugiardo, come tutti gli umani dopotutto , ma questa volta non permetterò che questi schifosi mi tocchino : li farò a pezzi con le mie mani, è questione di un attimo e le mie braccia stritoleranno le loro teste._  
 _Eletto i miei vettori e mi avvicino a loro , quello con il cappello grida all’altro_ “ VANILLA, STAI INDIETRO” _non so come ,quello dai capelli viola esce dalla portata delle mie_ _braccia appena in tempo , frustrata distruggo i soprammobili e faccio a pezzi il mobilio_ “ sei un bastardo fortunato, dannatamente fortunato”, _il tizio con il cappello mi_ _guarda spaventato e io gli rispondo con un ghigno di scherno_ “ chissà se hai anche tu la sua stessa fortuna “ _prendo un attizzatoio a due metri dal mio corpo e glielo lancio alla stessa stregua di un proiettile di una pistola e a pochi centimetri dal suo viso appare una voragine che inghiotte la lancia e la fa sparire nel nulla_ “ non costringermi ad usare di nuovo i poteri di Cream , ora fai la brava bambina o ti dovrò punire” “ non mi fanno paura le tue minacce , ti staccherò la testa e non avrai il tempo di accorgertene” _sono molto arrabbiata e mi fiondo sul tizio dai capelli viola che improvvisamente scompare e ricompare dietro di me_ “ te la sei cercata” , _con il taglio della mano mi colpisce al collo e con un calcio al sedere mi manda a terra , cerco di rialzarmi ma il maledetto mi tiene la testa sotto il suo stivale_ “ spero che sarai più collaborativa da ora in poi o ti strapperò quelle belle corna che ti ritrovi” _l’altro uomo raggiunge quello senza pantaloni_ “ lo dicevo che i Diclonius erano pericolosi e imprevedibili” “ hanno solo bisogno di essere addomesticati e diventano mansueti come agnellini” _da sotto il suo piede mi rendo conto che il dolore che provo è reale e non frutto della mia immaginazione_ “ è vero sono viva” “ spero che tu abbia imparato la lezione , noi non siamo scienziati e non vogliamo studiarti , questo non è il laboratorio dove sei cresciuta è il palazzo di Sua Eccellenza Dio , io sono Daniel J. D’Arby fedele servitore di Sua Eccellenza e lui Vacilla Ice suo braccio destro e siamo qui per aiutarti,siamo tuoi amici …Vanilla lasciala!” “ ora ti lascio andare ma se provi ad attaccarci ancora prenderò provvedimenti seri” _mi lasciano alzare in piedi_ “ insomma che volete da me?” “ ti sarà spiegato tutto a breve, dovrai pazientare per poco” “ ora fa la brava”, _escono entrambi e mi chiudono dentro a chiave in quella stanza mezza distrutta . Sono di nuovo in trappola ._  
 _Non so quanto tempo sia passato da allora , mi sono rannicchiata sul letto e ho cercato disperatamente di dormire fallendo miseramente, quando ad un certo punto sento la chiave girare nella serratura : è quel tale Daniel D’Arby che pomposamente mi dice_ “ Sua Eccellenza Dio ti ha invitata a pranzare con lui , sei pregata di scendere al piano inferiore e cerca di non fare tardi , odia i ritardatari” “ digli che non ho fame” “ come prego?” “ non mi interessa mangiare con il tuo padrone” “ credo di dover insistere, lui vuole parlarti assolutamente” “ e io non voglio ascoltarlo” _mi giro di spalle e chiudo gli occhi premendo la testa sul cuscino ,quel cameriere da quattro soldi_ _continua a insistere fino a quando sbotto_ “ IO NON VADO DA NESSUNA PARTE , SE GLI INTERESSA PARLARMI CHE VENGA QUI LUI” _sembra che abbia capito l’antifona , finalmente ha chiuso il becco ._  
 _Tento di tranquillizzarmi e di dormire ignorando i segni della fame , non volevo dargliela vinta ,è una questione di principio._  
 _Passa altro tempo , il sole filtra tra le fessure : è il tramonto ed io mi giro e rigiro nel letto , fino a che mi metto a sedere e mi premo lo stomaco_ “ forse avrei dovuto mangiare qualcosa” _scendo e mi metto a camminare in tondo per la stanza fino a che vedo la mia immagine riflessa in uno specchio , sfioro la superficie quasi per accarezzarmi e appoggio la fronte sul freddo vetro sospirando , quando all’improvviso come se avvertissi la presenza di un mio simile mi giro di scatto e nell’ombra_ _sento solo una voce_ “ Ciao Sasha !” .


	7. 7

Il fuoristrada ha ripreso a marciare tra il traffico della metropoli egiziana dopo l’increscioso incidente di prima e un imbarazzante silenzio regna nell’abitacolo con : Polnareff che continua a guidare buttando ogni tanto l’occhio ai compagni dietro di lui un po preoccupato per l’aria che si respira , Joseph al suo fianco che guarda le rive del Nilo dal suo finestrino per non dover parlare con il nipote , Jotaro dietro al francese è perso nei suoi pensieri e non ha più spiccicato una parola da quando si è ripreso il viaggio e Abdul che schiaccia un pisolino appoggiato allo sportello con un braccio , “ oh andiamo non possiamo continuare così , quello che è successo è successo , tenerci il broncio non serve a niente , vedrete che anche Kakyoin si renderà conto di aver sbagliato e tornerà indietro” il povero guidatore non riceve nessuna risposta “ insomma ,non è per niente divertente viaggiare con voi in questo sistema,se dobbiamo affrontare Dio e i suoi scagnozzi non lo stiamo facendo con lo spirito giusto , dobbiamo restare uniti il più possibile, non è vero vecchio?…vecchio?” “ si? hai detto qualcosa?” lo sconforto prende il francese che sospira affranto.  
Arrivati a costeggiare le rive del fiume il traffico si blocca di colpo,incolonnati in una fila lunga quasi un chilometro prima di un importante ponte della città “ ma che diavolo sarà successo ?” l’uomo dai capelli d’argento si sporge dal finestrino e vede in lontananza oltre le auto imbottigliate un nutrito gruppo di persone accalcarsi attorno a un pilone del ponte , “ cosa sta succedendo , Jean Pierre ?” gli chiede Joseph “ boh, deve essere accaduto qualche cosa di grave” neanche a dirlo : un autoambulanza e diverse auto della polizia sfrecciano ai lati della coda raggiungendo lo stesso luogo dove la folla si è riunita,” che dite andiamo a controllare?” il vecchio Joestar si rivolge agli amici , che ridestatesi da quello stato di torpore in cui erano caduti acconsentono scendendo dal veicolo “ tanto credo che la cosa vada per le lunghe , possiamo lasciarla benissimo qui” Polnareff chiude le portiere dell’auto e raggiunge gli altri .  
Dopo circa novecento metri di cammino la polizia ferma il gruppo “ non potete passare , vi prego di allontanarvi da qui” “ scusi, che cosa è successo?” chiede Joseph “ un incidente , andate via non c’è niente da vedere “ dietro il cordone delle forze dell’ordine si nota la carcassa di un mezzo bruciato con dentro un corpo carbonizzato ,” altro che incidente” nota un curioso “ è il terzo fatto di sangue accaduto nell’ultima settimana” , Abdul sfuggendo al controllo degli agenti si avvicina al passante e gli chiede “ il terzo? perché che altro è successo?” “ da quello che ho appreso ci sono stati altri due omicidi inspiegabili : un corpo è stato trovato nudo con un colpo di pistola alla nuca nelle vicinanze della Moschea di Muhammad Ali-Basha , con le mani legate e tre segni sul collo , un’altro addirittura dentro la moschea di Al-Azhar con le stesse modalità di azione scoperto prima della preghiera del venerdì , ora questo poveretto bruciato vivo vicino al fiume , forse si tratta di un serial killer” , l’egiziano si gira verso i compagni con sguardo eloquente “ tutto fa pensare che dietro queste morti ci sia una sola regia . la Sua” il vecchio Joseph parla con tono convinto “ perché pensi che Dio avrebbe cambiato modus operandi così d’improvviso? conoscendolo i cadaveri li fa sparire non li dissemina come un assassino qualsiasi e poi non ucciderebbe mai un suo suddito fedele almeno… non personalmente” Polnareff ci ragiona sopra “ in effetti , non credo che quel vampiro metta la sua firma in così bella vista sapendo che siamo sulle sue tracce, sarebbe da sprovveduti . Qualcosa non torna” Jotaro s’intromette nella discussione “ o è stato lui o qualcuno vuole farci credere che sia opera di Dio” il ragazzo nota due uomini vestiti distintamente scattare delle foto della scena del crimine e allontanarsi in fretta salendo su un’anonima berlina tedesca nera per poi lasciare silenziosamente la zona “ hai visto vecchio?” “ si,è la cosa non mi piace” “ una berlina tedesca con targa dell’Unione Sovietica” Abdul sgrana gli occhi e si avvicina al diciassettenne “ Unione Sovietica? vuoi dire che quei due…” “ si, probabilmente sono del KGB o di qualche altra agenzia dell’est europeo comunista” “ che ci sia dietro la loro mano?” “ non lo so , ma se i miei sospetti sono fondati , Dio potrebbe essere l’ultimo dei nostri pensieri” Jotaro fa un cenno e invita suo nonno,Polnareff e Abdul a guardarsi alle spalle : altri due uomini stanno usando la macchina fotografica per fotografare questa volta loro “ ci stanno seguendo da un po' , me ne sono accorto quando siamo ripartiti : erano in mezzo alla folla che ha assistito la mia lite con Kakyoin e li ho rivisti a bordo di una Ford targata New York a cinquanta metri da noi” “ e perché non c’è l’hai detto subito?” non risponde ma continua a guardare discretamente i due tizi vestiti da turisti che anche se stanno mangiando adesso un panino non fanno che fissarli “ ora conviene allontanarci con disinvoltura e fare finta di non averli visti, voglio vedere fino a che punto arrivano” mentre si allontanano i paramedici portano via il corpo carbonizzato della vittima , caso vuole che l’occhio di Joseph cade su un particolare di quello che rimane del viso : una lunga e profonda cicatrice che parte da metà della palpebra dell’occhio destro fino al lato della bocca , il vecchio portatore di Stand ha come una reminiscenza “ ragazzi , io quella cicatrice l’ho già vista” “ sei sicuro vecchio?, non ti starai sbagliando?” “ no, ne sono sicuro , l’ho già visto , era all’hotel il giorno in cui è morta Sasha” “ non è possibile che si possa riconoscere la persona solo da un particolare , non lo vedi che è irriconoscibile?” “ sono sicuro al cento percento , quello è uno dei soccorritori che ha preso in consegna il cadavere della piccola” Polnareff è perplesso “ io gli credo , ora che ricordo ho visto uno sfregio simile a uno dei paramedici che sono saliti all’ambulanza vicino alla mia” “ se è vero ciò che dici , il KGB ha preso il corpo del Diclonius ed ha eliminato possibili testimoni scomodi ma perché Abdul?” “ sssssshhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!” il portatore di Star Platinum fa segno di smettere di parlare : i due tizi sono vicini a loro ed è consigliabile non far trapelare nessuna notizia che potrebbero usare contro di loro.  
Allora silenziosamente tornano alla loro auto e aspettano l’ok per riaccendere il motore mentre i due turisti sospetti discutono , poi uno di loro si allontana ed entra in una cabina telefonica mentre il compagno torna verso il veicolo dietro il loro fuoristrada : una Ford Gran Torino bianca dove si siede nell’abitacolo ed inizia a fumare una sigaretta “cavolo sembra di avere dietro Starsky e Hutch” esclama Polnareff , “ manteniamo la calma e stiamo con gli occhi aperti” , l’altro tizio mentre ,esce dalla cabina e torna nell’auto insieme al compare.  
La polizia dopo aver fatto i sopralluoghi necessari invita gli automobilisti che sono in colonna da oltre un’ora a riaccendere i motori e tornare a circolare normalmente , Jean Pierre non se lo fa ripetere due volte : parte con la Gran Torino al seguito che si mantiene a debita distanza “Polnareff accelera !!! cerca di seminarli” l’uomo preme l’acceleratore e comincia a distanziare gli inseguitori che dal canto loro non mollano la presa mantenendo il contatto visivo con il loro obiettivo , allora cambia tattica : usa a suo vantaggio il traffico confondendo l’ingombrante 4x4 con le altre auto in circolazione per poi svoltare subito al primo incrocio :fortunatamente il giochetto gli riesce , i due con la Ford hanno avuto la visuale ostruita da un grosso automezzo che si è parato tra loro e l’auto dei Joestar e quando si sono liberati del tir il loro bersaglio era sparito , dando un pugno di stizza sul cruscotto.  
“ Non si vedono più” “ per ora siamo salvi, ma sicuramente torneranno alla carica” “ ma che vorranno da noi? non abbiamo fatto niente di male” ma lo sguardo di Joseph si perde nel vuoto della strada secondaria e non ascolta più i compagni commentare preoccupati l’accaduto , ritorna con la mente a quel giorno all’hotel e all’uomo con la cicatrice ritrovato morto insieme a quelli delle moschee , anche ragionando razionalmente non riesce a darsi una risposta convincente a quegli omicidi , sicuramente Sasha c’entra qualcosa ma a cosa?.  
“ Grazie e arrivederci” uscito da un caffè ,Kakyoin fa una lunga camminata per distendere i nervi , dopo quello che era successo aveva capito di aver fatto un errore imperdonabile a provocare Jojo , ma il suo orgoglio non voleva ammettere la sua colpa e per questo che si è allontanato dal gruppo prendendo strade diverse.  
Stava visitando la città vecchia quando un signore gli si avvicina con una mappa “ mi scusi giovanotto le volevo chiedere un informazione” “ veramente non sono di queste parti, ma se posso essere d’aiuto” “ guardi pure sulla mappa e mi aiuti per favore a trovare una strada per arrivare a Piazza Tahrir" , il rosso butta l’occhio sulla cartina ma viene all’improvviso incappucciato e legato da tre uomini che lo gettano sui sedili posteriori di un auto blu come un sacco di patate : il signore con la mappa è in realtà un complice dei rapitori , infatti sale sul lato del passeggero di quel veicolo insieme ai tre loschi individui che riparte sgommando verso l’ignoto.


	8. 8

_Una spiacevole sensazione scende come un brivido freddo lungo la schiena e mi attanaglia lo stomaco , quella voce nel buio così calma allo stesso tempo spaventosa mi ha congelata sul posto_ “ CHI SEI?COME SEI ENTRATO QUI?” _gli grido_ “ non devi spaventarti, non voglio farti del male” _la voce maschile continua ad essere molto pacata e finalmente la figura esce dal cono d’ombra in cui si trovava e si mostra in tutto la sua imponenza: alto quasi due metri , i capelli biondi lunghi fino alle spalle , due occhi di un brillante color rubino,il meraviglioso corpo muscoloso coperto da una canotta aderente che non lascia niente all’immaginazione e da larghi pantaloni gialli che trovo francamente un pugno nel' occhio e ai piedi calza due scarpe a punte da elfo piuttosto ridicole come i cuori per ginocchiere e la cintura che cozza con l’eleganza_ _dell’essere ma nel contesto sarebbe stato un padre perfetto da esibire se lo fosse stato_ “ finalmente c’incontriamo piccola Sasha , io mi chiamo Dio…Dio Brando” “ sei tu allora che tutti chiamano “ sua eccellenza”?” “ esattamente” _si avvicina a me e quasi mi vuole sfiorare con i suoi artigli smaltati di nero ma io restia mi allontano e mi_ _metto sulla difensiva_ “ so che stai pensando, hai avuto brutte esperienze con i maschi umani ma non temere non farò mai niente di inappropriato con te” _sul suo volto si_ _dipinge un sorriso rassicurante che fa cadere le mie difese_ “ ottimo” _mi prende per mano e mi porta a sedere su una poltrona con lui davanti a me che sembra voglia_ _imprimere nella sua mente ogni mia espressione e fattezza_ “ sembri molto più matura dei tuoi quattro anni” “ noi Silpelit cresciamo più in fretta di un bambino normale” “ ah già! lo avevo dimenticato…un po' di the e biscotti?” _non mi sono accorta che c’è sul tavolo tra di noi un vassoio con una teiera fumante di liquido ambrato , due tazzine e un contenitore pieno di polvere bianca insieme a dei biscotti dall’aspetto invitante_ “ avanti, mangiali quanti ne vuoi” , _ne prendo uno e lo annuso prima di mettermelo in bocca : mi piace tantissimo!!! ne prendo un’altro e un’altro ancora , Dio mi versa una tazza di the e mi chiede_ “ vuoi lo zucchero?” “ che cos’è lo zucchero?” _mi è sembrato alquanto spiazzato dalla mia domanda_ “ non sai cos’è lo zucchero?” _scuoto la testa_ “ mi davano appena l’acqua da bere in laboratorio ed il the lo avrò visto un paio di volte in vita mia ma sempre bevuto dalle guardie , a noi non era concesso berlo o mangiare oltre il pane raffermo o gli scarti del personale di servizio che ci gettavano qualche volta nelle nostre celle” “ beh! te lo spiego io che cos’è” _prende un po' di polvere bianca dalla zuccheriera e se la mette sul palmo della mano_ “ è questa polvere granulosa bianca , è molto dolce se te la metti in bocca” _ne prendo qualche granello e comincio a succhiarmi il dito velato di bianco_ “ è buono” _esclamo sorpresa_ “ allora ne vuoi qualche cucchiaino ?” “ certamente , mettimene tanto” “ è meglio moderarsi , troppa dolcezza dà la nausea “ “ah! allora fai tu” _me ne versa due cucchiaini e me lo mescola nella tazzina_ “ avanti bevilo e vedi se ti piace “ _prendo la tazzina , annuso il contenuto e mando giù un sorso_ “ non è male”, _lo bevo tutto e mi pulisco la bocca con il dorso della mano_ “ vedo che hai gradito la merenda , sai da dove vengo io c’è la tradizione di bere il the sempre alle cinque del pomeriggio” “ tutti i pomeriggi?” “ in Inghilterra è sempre così è da là che vengo” “ deve essere un bel posto” “ nella media anche se ci sono belle zone da visitare” “ ti manca casa tua ?” “ no , è vero che sono inglese ma non ho nessun attaccamento alla mia terra e nessun spirito patriottico , non c’è niente che mi leghi ai quei luoghi, immagino come te per gli Stati Uniti” _non avevo mai pensato a questo aspetto : sono nata negli USA e in fondo neanche io ho niente che mi lega a quella nazione , per le alte sfere io non sarei dovuta esistere , non ho ne la cittadinanza ne i diritti civili e politici , neanche nelle anagrafi c’è traccia della mia esistenza_ “ dalla tua espressione vedo che siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda…per i nostri vissuti non possiamo che stare insieme” _faccio una faccia interrogativa_ “ insieme? perché dobbiamo stare insieme? insomma perché sono qui?” “ semplice,non ho potuto non notarti , hai la qualità e la rabbia giusta che fa al caso mio , sopratutto quella voglia di rivalsa che avevo anche io da giovane , ho rivisto molto di me in te” “ pensi che noi siamo così simili?” “ abbiamo entrambi subito violenze e abusi, abbiamo entrambi perso le persone che amavamo per mano degli esseri umani e entrambi abbiamo lo stesso obiettivo: creare un mondo su misura per noi e solo per noi che siamo esseri superiori” “ tu saresti un essere superiore? e che avresti di speciale scusa ?” _allora Dio mi mostra i canini affilati_ “ un comune primate non ha di zanne di così lunghe ma io si , perché ho rinunciato alla mia umanità da oltre cento anni per elevarmi a un livello più alto : mia piccola Sasha io sono quello che gli uomini chiamano un vampiro : un succhiatore di sangue , un non morto a cui è stato dato dono dell’immortalità e dell’eterna giovinezza” “ dimostramelo, si dimostrami che sei immortale veramente , sono scettica “ “ d’accordo , te ne darò una dimostrazione” _lo vedo alzarsi e andare verso una parete dove vi sono appese delle spade , ne prende una mi dice_ “ vedi quest’antica scimitarra araba ? bene mi colpirò con questa dove solitamente un normale uomo creperebbe all’istante senza riportare nessun danno e sentire nessun dolore “ _si rivolge l’arma verso di se all’altezza del cuore e con violenza s’infilza fino a far uscire la lama dall’altra parte : vedo il liquido corporeo schizzare a metri di distanza e il suo volto non cambiare espressione neanche di una virgola , come niente fosse poi se la sfila con il sangue che gronda dalla spada e dalla ferita che si_ _rimargina quasi all’istante_ “ ora mi amputerò un braccio” _detto fatto, un taglio netto e il suo braccio destro rotola ai suoi piedi per poi raccoglierlo e riattaccarselo con indifferenza , mostrandomi che la sua mano e le sue dita si muovono ancora_ “ ti è sufficiente ?” “ bello spettacolo” “ non mi sembri molto convinta” “ oh! al contrario, lo sono” _il vampiro torna a sedersi di fronte al Diclonius_ “tornando a noi , voglio fortemente che tu diventi mia alleata, per questo ho donato parte del mio sangue per resuscitarti perché ti conosco da quando sei nata e so che un esemplare come te nasce uno ogni cento anni” “ e come avresti fatto a conoscermi?” “ ho occhi e orecchie dappertutto , miei fedeli seguaci in tutto il mondo che mi hanno riferito ogni cosa sul tuo conto” “ per esempio ?” “ che avevi una sorella gemella di nome Ellis , uccisa per i suoi organi interni, non è vero?” _sono scioccata: sa di Ellis , se è vero che ha dei seguaci anche nel centro ricerche dove ero rinchiusa e vorrebbe essere mio amico , perché non ha fatto nulla per impedire la morte di mia sorella ? perché mi ha fatto soffrire in questo modo atroce in tutti questi anni senza muovere un dito? non lo sopporto,tutti sapevano ma nessuno ha fatto nulla per me_ “ so che sei arrabbiata con me e vorresti uccidermi perché non ho aiutato te e la tua gemella ,ma non ho potuto fare molto, è vero che ho seguaci fedeli in America ma in quell’inferno nessuno dei miei uomini sarebbero riusciti a liberarti e uscire vivi ed io non potevo venire personalmente perché ricercato dalla vostra polizia per storie di omicidio plurimo di cui sono accusato mi dispiace!” _sono ancora furiosa ma Dio non perde la calma_ “ non è nel mio stile giustificarmi ma so chi avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa per te ma non ha fatto nulla : tu lo chiami Nonno” _trasalisco_ “ CHE COSA C’ENTRA LUI, EH? É STATO L’UNICO A DIMOSTRARMI AFFETTO , L’UNICO CHE HA PROVATO A LIBERARMI ,L’UNICO CHE…” “ ha firmato la liberatoria per la soppressione di Ellis perché ritenuta debole e inutile” _la voce mi muore in gola_ “ che stai dicendo ? sei un bugiardo , non farebbe mai una cosa tanto orribile , non lo conosci” “ tu lo conosci fino in fondo? non credo, per te era solo una voce , ma io si! è un ipocrita discendente di una famiglia di ipocriti arroganti che si atteggiano a salvatori del mondo , anche facendo loro stessi parte della casta di potere che lo ha rovinato e che si credono buoni e misericordiosi perché nati ricchi e istruiti perciò secondo il loro pensiero meritevoli del paradiso a prescindere ,non importa che ti elargiscano con sufficienza quattro spiccioli di elemosina guardandoti dall’alto in basso facendo battute sarcastiche e umilianti per la tua dignità invece di aiutarti concretamente ,che vadano in chiesa a battersi il petto facendo il contrario di ciò che insegna la bibbia , tanto loro sono i Joestar sono degli aristocratici e hanno sempre ragione e gli viene perdonato tutto invece chi non è come loro è sempre il cattivo , colui che deve essere eliminato ,perché disgraziatamente figlio di un alcolizzato violento o di qualche altro pezzente perciò non meritevole di vivere sulla stessa terra dove vivono loro o di avere una possibilità di dimostrare le proprie capacità anche se sai di essere migliore di loro , ma loro sono nobili e hanno sempre tutte le porte aperte e una corsia preferenziale , il nonno del tuo “nonno” si chiamava Jonathan ed era un idiota viziato che non ha mai fatto un cazzo dalla mattina alla sera , però era ricco e si poteva permettere di avere amici snob quanto lui e una ragazza smorfiosa che non ti filava se non vestivi con abiti di alta sartoria e non le facevi il baciamano, lo stesso il degno nipote: un pallone gonfiato che si diceva contro ogni razzismo ma che se la faceva con i nazisti della peggior specie che hanno ammazzato a migliaia tutti quelli che ritenevano inferiori a loro e che non rispecchiavano l’ideale dei capelli biondi e occhi azzurri sopratutto Ebrei , Zingari e Slavi nei campi di concentramento , un esempio di coerenza il tuo caro “nonnetto” e non credere che non approverebbe il vostro di genocidio , siete una minaccia per la sopravvivenza del sopravvalutato Homo Sapiens sua specie, e stai sicura che ti considera meno della merda che imbratta il marciapiede” _non volevo più ascoltarlo , mi rifiuto di pensare che anche Joseph Joestar_ _mi avesse tradito_ “ non è vero,non è vero, non è vero !!!!!” “ invece devi ascoltare , ti voleva usare solo per arrivare a me ed uccidermi per salvare unicamente sua figlia , non c’è scritto in nessuna parte che ti avrebbe portata con se , anzi il contrario…” _mi mostra tre plichi di fogli_ “ questi sono copie di documenti ufficiali del governo degli Stati Uniti che rappresentano segreto di stato , nel primo c’è l’ordine di eliminazione dell’esemplare numero 97 ossia tua sorella Ellis con relativo benestare per l’espianto degli organi interni per trapianti , tutto firmato in triplice copia dal tuo tutore : Joseph Joestar , si hai capito bene lui è il tuo tutore legale e ha approvato la soppressione di chi doveva tutelare ossia Ellis , nel secondo c’è il via libera al tuo trasferimento con l’obbligo della restituzione al centro ovviamente firmato da lui come se tu fossi un oggetto usa e getta e nel terzo ti voleva dare il benservito , facendoti fare la stessa fine della tua gemella” _non ho parole , le lacrime scorrono sul volto in_ _abbondanza ,la sofferenza attanaglia il mio cuore_ “ e se non mi credi ecco la sua firma “ _Dio mi mostra quello scarabocchio che riconosco subito , il mio cuore si spezza definitivamente : non ci sono più dubbi , quel maledetto mi ha ingannata per tutto quel tempo solo per usarmi come arma , è per colpa sua che ho perso l’ultimo membro della mia famiglia , è colpa sua che ho sofferto la fame e la sete , è colpa sua che quei maiali mi abbiano violentato a soli tre anni , è colpa sua se mi hanno rinchiuso in isolamento per un anno intero in quella camera di contenimento al buio senza nessun contatto con l’esterno ,è colpa sua , colpa sua …COLPA SUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!._   
Dio vede letteralmente polverizzare la stanza che l’ha ospitato , Sasha si è librata in aria sostenuta da una miriade di vettori lunghi dieci metri che si estendono come i rami di un mostruoso e gigantesco albero , ormai non più in sé grida “ CHE SIA MALEDETTA LA STIRPE DEI JOESTAR E L’INTERA RAZZA UMANA , IO LI AMMAZZERÒ TUTTI, DAL PRIMO FINO ALL’ULTIMO DI LORO CHE RESTERÀ SU QUESTA TERRA “ il vampiro assiste compiaciuto allo spettacolo , le braccia fantasma del Silpelit vibrano a tale velocità da renderle visibili a occhio nudo , i servitori di Dio raggiungono il loro padrone e assistono attoniti alla scena “ signori vi presento la chiave per il dominio mondiale : il Diclonius , il mostro invincibile”.   



	9. 9

La mattina seguente le lenti di un binocolo scrutano le stanze del palazzo di fronte da un’appartamento semivuoto , dietro allo strumento di osservazione un uomo dai capelli ricci e castani e gli occhi azzurri vestito con giacca e cravatta che mastica nervosamente un chewing-gum , “ Allora , ancora niente?” “ macché , sono tre ore che tengo sotto controllo le loro stanze, nessun dannato movimento sospetto , neanche dalle cimici è emerso nulla “ il compagno , un tipo decisamente in sovrappeso dai capelli neri e i baffi e gli occhi dello stesso colore si avvicina alla finestra ingurgitando un grosso panino , il castano distratto dall’odore lo guarda storto “ ma come diavolo fai a stare sempre a mangiare , sarà il sesto panino che ti sbafi da questa mattina” “ e che ci posso fare se ho sempre fame e poi non è vero che è il sesto , sarà appena il quarto” il più magro scuote la testa e ricomincia a sorvegliare con il suo binocolo la parte alta del palazzo di fronte “ comunque ho ricevuto la chiamata che aspettavamo(deglutisce un grosso pezzo di hamburger) il nostro amico Collins ha confermato i nostri sospetti …una radiosorgente di forte intensità è stata rilevata dal Centro di Puerto Rico di Arecibo “ “ credevo che Arecibo si occupasse di galassie o giù di lì” “ pare che il loro radiotelescopio sia sensibile anche a fonti vicine ( ingoia il resto del panino ) infatti si è orientato verso la nostra direzione per decine di secondi “ “ ma non ti ha detto almeno che tipo di sorgente è?” “ sconosciuta , ma molto simile a quella rilevata nell’incidente di Enoshima in Giappone di qualche anno fa per intensità e tipo di radiazioni rilasciate “ “sono Vettori” il più magro lascia perdere l’osservazione e si precipita verso la stanza accanto e telefona immediatamente in America , il bruno nel frattempo mangia l’ennesimo panino con il formaggio e si chiede “ Vettori?” .   
Mezzora dopo il castano torna trionfante con dei fogli in mano “ buone notizie , avevo ragione” “ su cosa?” “ vedi questi fogli ? sono fax mandati direttamente da Puerto Rico e sono la prova che c’è un Diclonius potente attivo in città…guarda i tracciati coincidono perfettamente” il bruno prende i fogli e li confronta “ cazzo , sembrano uno la fotocopia dell’altro e tu pensi che…?” “ si ,quello che in gergo chiamano “Vector’s Outburst” un violento rilascio di energia tramite i vettori di un Diclonius sotto forma di raggi gamma e X , come un piccolo Quasar “ il castano prende una mappa e con una penna segna una zona del centro storico del Cairo “ gli esperti hanno approssimatamene calcolato le coordinate della radiosorgente : dovrebbe essere in questa zona” “ non è molto distante da qui , come mai non ha causato danni come l’altra volta” “ Doc Collins non me lo ha saputo spiegare ma di una cosa è sicuro ; l’esemplare in questione ha la stessa potenza di Lucy : una femmina Alpha “ “ Lucy? quella Lucy?” “ esatto, proprio quella , pare che solo un Diclonius abbia dei picchi energetici simili : il numero 96” “ impossibile , il numero 96 è morto , il Colonnello Deacon lo ha confermato” “ per Collins no , lo spettro elettromagnetico è quello del 96 , pare che ogni esemplare ne abbia uno distinto dall’altro e quelle bande sono solo identificabili con quelle dell’esemplare 96” “ se allora è viva perché un ufficiale ha dichiarato il contrario? cosa avrebbe da guadagnarci? e poi che diavolo c’entra Joseph Joestar e la fondazione Speedwagon con i Diclonius?” “ per questo ci hanno chiesto di indagare , pare che al Pentagono siano molto preoccupati, sembra che non fossero a conoscenza del rilascio di un essere considerato minaccia planetaria” “ ma stai scherzando ? ci sono documenti scritti con la firma del Segretario della Difesa e quella del Presidente in persona” “ qualcosa mi fa pensare che fossero dei falsi fatti a regola d’arte” “ con tanto di timbri ufficiali?” “ se ci sono delle mele marce tra di noi , non mi stupirei” il grassone comincia a sudare “ Cristo santo!!” “ purtroppo sono solo congetture , l’unica cosa da fare di sensato e continuare a sorvegliare il gruppo di Joestar e vedere dove ci portano” il magro ricomincia ad osservare i piani alti del palazzo “ hanno chiuso le serrande “ il più grasso invece guarda di sotto e vede due uomini sospetti aggirarsi nei dintorni dell’hotel “ hey , guarda un po' la sotto con il binocolo” “ dove?” “ vicino all’entrata del bar” il magro punta l’obiettivo al punto indicato e vede due uomini entrare con circospezione nella struttura “ li riconosco , erano sul luogo del ritrovamento di quel cadavere bruciato: da come si muovevano e dalla targa della loro auto non possono che essere della concorrenza” “ ne sei sicuro?” “ pensi che non sappia riconoscere due russi?” “ e che ci faranno qui?” “ forse hanno avuto la nostra stessa idea , muoviamoci” i due prendono la loro pistola e la giacca per uscire di fretta dall’appartamento .   
Nella caffetteria dell’hotel il gruppo dei Crociati è seduto attorno a un tavolo e sta animatamente discutendo sul da farsi : Mancano poche settimane allo scadere del tempo necessario per salvare la madre di Jotaro e non solo devono trovare Dio e sconfiggerlo ma anche risolvere il mistero della scomparsa di Sasha per non incorrere in guai seri con la comunità internazionale e francamente non sanno da dove cominciare “ sono notti intere che non riesco a chiudere occhio,non faccio che pensare a ciò che ci sta capitando “ “ è un discorso trito e ritrito , il nostro compito è trovare quel maledetto vampiro solo quello per il resto è compito loro ritrovare quel corpo” Jotaro aspira lentamente il fumo dalla sua sigaretta “no ti sbagli nipote, ho un impegno scritto con i rappresentanti del governo degli Stati Uniti , la responsabilità di Sasha era mia e se non troviamo soluzione andiamo dietro le sbarre per molto molto tempo” “e perché anche noi ?” “ semplice , voi siete con me e avete la mia stessa responsabilità secondo loro“ “ accidenti, che affare “ dice sbuffando Polnareff “ non voglio andare in galera , a quelli belli come me fanno la festa tutti i giorni” qualche risatina di sottofondo “ che c’è ? volete dire che non sono bello?” “ insomma…” “ sarete carini voi” il francese fa l’offeso e guarda verso il bancone ma cambia espressione quando vede due uomini vestiti eleganti chiedere di loro al barman “ cazzo , ci hanno trovato” gli altri allarmati si alzano dal tavolo ma i due li vedono prima e gli vanno incontro bloccandoli sul posto “ Buongiorno signori” il più anziano dei due è un uomo sui sessant’anni dall’aria bonaria, imponente e con una folta barba grigia ma ben curata , l’altro un anonimo quarantenne con gli occhi celeste chiaro e dallo sguardo spento ,piuttosto mingherlino e notevolmente più basso dell’altro “ vi prego di sedervi , vogliamo scambiare due chiacchiere con voi ,nient’altro”, Abdul nota la pistola sotto le giacche di quei tizi “ facciamo come dicono , non sembrano gente che scherza” “ lei è molto saggio amico egiziano (rivolgendosi a tutti ) io sono il Maggiore Andrej Yasupov e lui è il mio assistente il Tenente Anton Yashin ,apparteniamo al Komitet gosudarstvennoj bezopasnosti o meglio conosciuto come Comitato per la Sicurezza dello Stato , il nostro compito è tutelare gli interessi dell’Unione Sovietica nel mondo “ “ il KGB in poche parole” “ si, se vuole chiamarlo così” “ cosa volete da noi ?” “ la vostra collaborazione” “ la nostra collaborazione?” “ esatto , c’è giunta all’orecchio la notizia data da fonte quasi certa di accordi segreti tra alcuni alti ufficiali americani e sovietici e membri insospettabili della Fondazione Speedwagon atti a cospirare sempre secondo questa fonte contro il legittimo governo del nostro Segretario Generale del PCUS il Compagno Michail Gorbachev e contro l’integrità della Federazione per oscuri disegni di qualcuno che non siamo attualmente riusciti ad identificare” “ La Fondazione Speedwagon , complotterebbe contro il governo Sovietico? non mi faccia ridere! è un associazione con scopi pacifici e umanitari che ha organizzato varie campagne per il disarmo nucleare , le consiglio di controllare meglio le sue fonti” “ già fatto Signor Joestar e da quanto è risultato ,anche lei collabora con la Fondazione stessa “ “ non ne ho mai fatto mistero” “ infatti il suo nome è saltato fuori dalla trascrizione di un intercettazione telefonica tra due membri del direttivo della filiale di Kaliningrad della Fondazione,pare che lei sia stato citato come tramite per il passaggio d’informazioni riservate per i servizi segreti del suo paese in cambio di soldi ,“ Joseph salta in piedi come una molla e arrabbiato grida “ NON É VERO , IO NON SONO UNA SPIA E NON HO MAI PRESO SOLDI PER ATTIVITÀ ILLEGALI , COME SI PERMETTE DI ACCUSARMI SENZA UNO STRACCIO DI PROVA?” “ le consiglio di sedersi e di non dare spettacolo , la prego” e lo invita gentilmente a tornare al proprio posto . 


End file.
